


Cursed Dentist

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dentists, M/M, animal teeth, yanking teeth out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus is the dentist of the mindspace. Nobody gets a choice when he decides it's check up day.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	Cursed Dentist

“Check up Time!” The yell going through the mind space had half of them working out where to hide. 

Roman just donned his armour, pulled his helmet down, readied his sword and glared suspiciously at anything someone could hide behind, reasonable or not.

Patton tried burying himself among the cuddly toys, miscellaneous memories and childhood books that Thomas had kept memories of, ready for reminiscing.

In the hidden areas of the space, Virgil and Deceit started a rather ferocious game of rock paper scissors, glancing towards the door as they picked their options. “One of us better go first and that’s definitely you.” Virgil ground out, glaring.

Deceit just shook his head. “Wouldn’t it reduce your fears to just have it already done?” He tried to coax, but his jaw was clenched to tightly to have the tone as honeyed as it needed to be to work.

In the bathroom attached to his room, Logan was already brushing his teeth for the third time that day when the call rang out. There were few aspects of human society he really accepted being part of their lives as sides of Thomas but dental hygiene was definitely one of them.

Before any yelps or fighting could break out, or Virgil and Deceit could resolve their challenge, he walked past and away from them all, into the darker part of the imagination. Of course as he went through the door he also caught and yanked backwards Remus. 

“My check up is now. I’m going first this year.” He quietly insisted, though the creative side still fought to go and find his prey.

“You have too many teeth, Lolo. I’ve told you a hundred times.” Remus was suddenly out of his grip, moving them both instantly to be inside the dentist office he’d made years ago. “Better get to removing them now. Do you want to rope around some slammed in a door, a fist to the face or just yanking them out?”

Logan would have replied but with the change of location he found himself strapped to the dentist chair with a frame holding his lips parted already. At least this year they were just cleaned.

“Yanking them out it is then. Time to get properly knees on.” Remus nodded, as though a real agreement had been reached, grabbing some pliers and literally kneeling on Logan’s chest.

Half an hour and over half his teeth later, Logan was released, quietly gathering up his teeth and hoping it would take Remus a while to find his next client for a dental check up.

Luck must have been on Logan’s side as Remus encountered Roman before any of the others and while he’s never one to actually want to deal with his brothers teeth he did enjoy battling him. At the sight of the heavy plate armour and raised sword he was wielding his morning star and preparing for battle.

Patton had relaxed at the sounds of battle, certain the brothers battle would distract Remus from his seasonal obsession with teeth, but all too soon found two of his front teeth knocked back into his mouth and a hand on his wrist pulling him away from the sanctuary of his room. 

“That looks like a nasty gap you’ve got there Patapat. How about some good wolves teeth for your fillings today.” Remus was cheerfully rambling as he pulled them past Roman, now gathering all his teeth from around the room, armour well dented, and helmet broken in two pieces.

Still mostly praying for a way to escape Patton just nodded, “Sure Kiddo. Wolves are good family animals so that could work.” It wasn’t that he liked reducing peoples enthusiasm, but this definitely came from a twisted viewpoint and he never knew what teeth would get changed out. Every year Remus would give him some form of animal canines though.

Logan had already placed all his teeth back in their correct places when he left his room the next time. Seeing Patton’s room devoid of the side and Roman still reaching for teeth that had gotten under the sofa he decided to check what was happening with the rest of the hidden sides.

“Remus will just take one of you regardless of who wins. You do realise that, don’t you?” He asked, interrupting the never concluding games of rock, paper scissors.

Virgil rolled his eyes, turning around. “His promise to all dark, or former dark sides. We can choose who gets dragged away first..”

“Better choose quickly then. It looks like he just needs to finish with Patton before he’s coming for you.” Logan nodded succinctly, removing himself back to his room to avoid having a second check up of the day if Remus saw he had all his teeth once more. That was why he looked after them so much; it’s easier to put well cared for teeth back where they belong than ones poorly looked after. He really did just try to help when pushing his so called dental agenda on Roman.

“Kitten, Snakey, are you ready for your fillings?” Remus crooned, sliding through the door to his imagination just after Patton had hurried past, covering his mouth now.

Virgil frowned at that, standing as he thought the words over. “I thought you just wanted to shape mine, not give me fillings.”

“Ah but shaping can be called a filling by dentists given we have to have a bit of extra material to shape, especially given what you deserve, little Blustery Cloud.” Remus chided gently, now tugging him away as Deceit let his head fall on the desk.

All too soon Virgil was back, his teeth standing a little higher and each one definitely sharpened into fangs now. Deceit however was no longer present, having left only a soft snake toy where he had been sitting.

Sharing a glance Virgil and Remus snickered. “Someone doesn’t have enough teeth and is over due their check up.” Remus called, heading not for Deceit’s room but his own. 

Sure enough he emerged a moment later with a pouting and extremely grumpy Deceit over his shoulder. “I’ll even give you lollipops if you behave for your fillings.” Remus was still pretending to coax although he evidently had the control for the moment.

Getting used to, for some Remus forsaken reason, a second row of teeth and larger fangs than he usually had as the serpentine side always took a few days, but took even longer to be able to restore his normal amount of teeth.

It was while Deceit was still trying to do this that everyone ended up relaxing and having a movie night together, light and dark sides included.

As Little Shop of Horrors played and Roman remembered what originally spurred Remus to make his dentist surgery he had one question to ask. “Why always get rid of my teeth?”

“You’re my brother. You aren’t allowed teeth,” Remus just shrugged, momentarily looking like he was about to try knocking all of Roman’s teeth out for the second time that week.

“Then why do I always need teeth taking out and replacing?” Patton looked bewildered at the idea despite having grown used to the dental treatment he always got.

This time the Duke just shook his head. “Your teeth are just completely wrong. You have the wrong teeth. I’ll work out what the right ones are some year, probably. Too human regardless.”

“How can I have too many teeth? Biologically I have precisely the correct amount of teeth for an adult human to have.” Logan queried, summoning a dentistry book that he’d had Thomas read after one of Remus’s earlier dentistry days.

“Too many, your mouth is too full. You just have way too many teeth.” Remus insisted vehemently, eyes gleaming at the other.

Deceit shifted a little, analysing him. “You’re definitely still talking about teeth, but why must you force me to have so many bloody teeth? This is uncomfortable.”

That got a definite frown and almost hurt glare. “Snakey needs more teeth. More teeth are good for you.”

Virgil burst into snickers then. “You know given how anxious I make Thomas over his trips to the dentist you wouldn’t think I have the simplest work done on our trips there.”

“Virgil is just right, practically perfect teeth. I can only improve them a little to make them the best.” Remus nodded, excited and now trying to look at Virgil’s teeth again, reminiscent of the tooth fairy from Rise of the Guardians.

Deceit would always claim the blanket slipped and forced him to push the pair into kissing, but seriously if the self appointed dentist of the mind space thought Virgil’s teeth were just right then they should just get together already.


End file.
